Risse im Spiegel
Samstag, es war mitten in der Nacht und ich saß alleine in meiner Wohnung. Viele würden sie wohl als Absteige bezeichnen, klein und ein wenig abgeranzt, die Möbel alle aus zweiter Hand erstanden, passten sie nicht wirklich zusammen, aber allesamt waren sie heil und erfüllten ihren Zweck. Ich mochte mein eigenes kleines zu Hause und für einen 20-jährigen, der gerade erst seit ein paar Monaten alleine wohnte, fand ich es völlig zufriedenstellend. Den Großteil des Wohnzimmers nahm ein uraltes braunes Ledersofa ein, das ich billig in einem Garagenverkauf erstanden hatte. Hier saß ich, in meiner linken Hand hielt ich einen kleinen Handspiegel, den ich sonst zum Rasieren gebrauchte, in der rechten Hand eine brennende Zigarette. Eigentlich rauchte ich in meiner Wohnung nicht, nicht mehr, da meine Freundin den Geruch nicht mochte und sich wiederholt darüber beklagt hatte, dass sich Möbel und Wände durch den Rauch gelb verfärben würden. Mein Argument, dass dieser Zug bei meiner Einrichtung wohl bereits abgefahren sei, ließ sie relativ kalt und so stritten wir, bis sie damit drohte, weniger hier her zu kommen, da wurde ich schwach, Totschlagargument. Also hatte ich aufgehört hier zu rauchen. Aber diese Gedanken und Rücksicht waren zu Nichtigkeiten geworden und Nichtigkeiten waren mir egal, seit vier Tagen. Ich war sowieso zu müde, um mir Gedanken um so etwas zu machen. Die Zigarette war fast bis zum Filter runter gebrannt, ich drückte sie im überquellenden Aschenbecher aus ohne den Blick vom Spiegel zu nehmen. Er war der Grund für meine Erschöpfung. Ich hielt ihn seit Stunden in meiner linken Hand, den Spiegel, der von der oberen linken Seite bis hin zur Mitte feine Risse aufwies, so als hätte man ihn einmal zu heftig abgelegt. Ebenfalls Grund meiner Erschöpfung war der große Spiegel vor meiner Couch an der Wand, fast so groß wie ich, der den selben Schaden aufwies. Und an der Wand hinter mir hing ein kleinerer Spiegel. Auch er hatte die gleichen Risse wie die anderen beiden. So wie all die zahlreichen Spiegel, die überall in meiner verdammten Wohnung halb zersplittert herumstanden und wegen denen ich seit vier verdammten Tagen kein Auge mehr zugetan hatte. Kein Auge mehr zutun durfte. Es waren die Spiegel. Nein, vielmehr, was ich in all diesen Spiegeln sah, hinter diesen Spiegeln sah. Dieses... Ding. Das erste Mal hatte ich es vor vier Tagen gesehen, als ich mit meinem Kumpel Ben auf dem Rummelplatz war. Nach ein paar wässrigen Bier, die ihr Übriges getan haben, gingen wir in ein Spiegellabyrinth, Kindheitserinnerung vom Feinsten. Es war Ben, der es als Erster sah. Anfangs begann er zu lachen, doch dieses Lachen schlug in ein Schreien um und er deutete, mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen, auf einen Spiegel und dann sah ich es auch. Es war so groß wie ein Erwachsener, so groß wie wir und stand uns gegenüber, hinter der Scheibe, im Spiegel. Es starrte uns anstelle unseres eigenen Abbildes entgegen. Es war nackt und seine Haut war glatt und weiß wie Asche, all seine Glieder waren unverhältnismäßig lang und dünn, die viel zu langen Arme baumelten schlaff an seinem Körper herab, mit seinen langen, klauenartigen Fingern mit abartig scharf aussehenden Nägeln streifte es nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden. Der haarlose Kopf lag schlaff auf seiner Schulter. Zunächst hielt ich das Ding für einen Scherz, ein kleiner Grusel im Spiegelkabinett, doch dann grinste es uns an, grinste mich mit einer Reihe viel zu langer, scharfer Zähne an. Sein blutroter Mund war offen und sein fürchterliches und unnatürlich breites Grinsen jagte mir einen schrecklichen Schauer über den Rücken. Es starrte mich aus seinen weißen Augen an, in denen ich die roten Adern sehen konnte. Sein Blick ließ mich nicht mehr los und seitdem verfolgte es uns pausenlos. Ben und ich hatten es anfangs wirklich noch für einen schlechten Scherz der Veranstalter gehalten. Dass wir auf einen Bildschirm zwischen den Spiegeln hereingefallen waren, doch wer hätte so etwas fürchterliches für einen Scherz verwendet? Doch es hatte sich nicht weiter bewegt. Es war hinter der Scheibe geblieben. Doch es hatte uns ganz sicher direkt angesehen. Begierig, geifernd, mordlustig. Nach gefühlten Minuten packte ich Ben am Arm und verließ mit ihm zusammen das Spiegellabyrinth. Ich fühlte mich wie hypnotisiert, war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu sagen. Ben musste es genau so gehen, denn auch er schwieg. Auf unserem Heimweg vom Rummelplatz sahen wir sie ein zweites Mal, die fürchterliche Gestalt, dann ein drittes und ein viertes Mal. Sie tauchte in jedem Spiegel vor uns auf, in jeder Fensterscheibe, selbst aus meinem verdammten Handydisplay heraus grinste sie uns an. An einer Bushaltestelle verlor Ben die Nerven und schrie und schlug gegen ein Schaufenster. Ein Passant auf unserer Straßenseite blickte kopfschüttelnd zu uns herüber, er schien das Ding nicht sehen zu können. Langsam kroch Panik in mir hoch, außer uns schien niemand dieses Ding zu sehen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich gefragt habe, ob man betrunken die gleiche Halluzination haben kann, aber es war keine Halluzination, es war da und eines stand völlig außer Frage. Es sah uns und es war hinter uns her. Wir verschanzten uns in meiner Wohnung, auf dem Weg starrte uns das Ding weiterhin aus jeder Fensterscheibe an und wir setzten irgendwann nur noch panisch einen Fuß vor den Anderen, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet. Als wir in meiner Wohnung ankamen, stürmten wir ins Wohnzimmer und rissen die Vorhänge zu. Gott sei Dank hatte meine Freunden sie vor ein paar Wochen in die Wohnung geschleppt. Sie fand es hier so farblos, so trostlos. Ich mochte sie nicht, aber sie reichten um die Fensterscheiben zu verhüllen, aus denen uns das Ding bereits mit seinen blutroten Lippen angrinste. Abgesehen von den Fenstern befand sich nichts spiegelndes im Raum und wir atmeten durch, versuchten zu begreifen, was hier vor sich ging, auf was für einem Trip wir waren. Was war das für ein Ding, Was wollte es? Und warum verdammt nochmal konnte keiner außer uns es sehen? Doch mit diesen Fragen begann unser Alptraum erst. Hinter dem Vorhang hörten wir ein leises Geräusch. Es war ein Knacken, es klang ein bisschen wie Glas, bevor es springt. Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, rannte Ben bereits zum Fenster und riss schwungvoll den Vorhang wieder auf. Wieder starrten uns die leeren Augen des Dings an, es war nicht verschwunden, aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Es stand zwar dort wie vorher, aber es schien sich bewegt zu haben. Mir stockte der Atem und ein erstickter Schrei entwich meiner Kehle, als ich sah, dass das Glas einen Riss bekommen hatte. In der Ecke links oben war das Glas gesprungen und diesen Riss hatte es vorher noch nicht gehabt, ganz sicher nicht. Ich riss auch die anderen Vorhänge auf und sah mit wachsendem Unverständnis, dass alle Scheiben im Raum den selben Riss aufwiesen. „Verdammte Scheiße, was willst du?!“, schrie Ben die Scheibe an, aus der es uns beobachte. Es zeigte keine Reaktion. Die Fenster abzudecken schien keine gute Idee gewesen zu sein. Es hatte dem Ding nicht gefallen. Es wollte uns sehen. Der Deal war einfach. Entweder es sah uns oder es holte uns, die Wahl lag bei uns. Ben konnte sich ein wenig fangen und wollte genauer verstehen, was hier los war, während ich apathisch in die Scheibe starrte. Mein Kumpel telefonierte währenddessen mit der Polizei, mit dem Veranstalter des Rummels und ließ sich schlussendlich sogar mit einem Priester verbinden. Jeder von ihnen hielt seinen Anruf für einen Scherz und legte wieder auf. Selbst eine Wahrsagerin aus dem Fernsehen musterte den Hörer nur mürrisch, bevor sie anfing, ihm willkürlich die Karten zu legen. Selbst aus dem Hintergrund des laufenden Fernsehers grinste uns dieses Ding entgegen. Nach einer Weile beschlossen wir, selbst mehr herauszufinden. Experimentell wurden abermals alle Scheiben abgedeckt und wieder ertönte ein Knacken. Ben riss den Vorhang zur Seite und selbst als wir uns nur kurz wegdrehten um das Telefonbuch zu suchen, hörten wir, wie der Riss sich vergrößerte und das Glas langsam sprang. Irgendwann stürmte Ben schreiend aus der Wohnung, ich hatte nicht die Kraft, ihm nachzulaufen. Er schrieb mir auf whatsapp, dass ihn das Ding immer noch verfolgte, dabei war es immer noch hier bei mir. Ich blickte ihm die ganze Zeit in der Scheibe entgegen. Seit letzter Nacht ist das Ding nur noch bei mir. Ich habe seit vier Tagen nicht geschlafen. Ben schon. Das war sein Fehler. Ich sitze nur noch hier, in meinem Sessel, halte Spiegel in meiner Hand, habe das ganze Zimmer in ein Spiegelkabinett verwandelt und rauche und warte. Worauf weiß ich nicht. Ich halte mich zwanghaft wach, am zweiten Tag habe ich mich mit Kaffee über Wasser gehalten, aber von dem musste ich pissen und dabei hatte ich einmal nicht auf den Spiegel gesehen und er war bis zur Mitte hin eingerissen. Also blieb mir nur noch das Rauchen. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus, mir fielen immer wieder die Augen zu. Jetzt sitze ich mit einem Messer vor der Scheibe, ich kann nicht mehr. Das Ding starrt mich immer noch an, es bewegt sich nie, solange ich es ansehe. Nie. Von Ben habe ich nichts mehr gehört. Ich glaube, das werde ich auch nicht mehr. Meine Finger schließen sich fester um das verdammte Messer in meiner verdammten Hand, beiße mir mit den Zähnen hart auf die Lippe. Ich werde es herausfordern, muss es darauf ankommen lassen und schmecke Blut, als ich die Augen schließe. Ich höre wie alle Spiegelscheiben um mich herum zerbrechen. Rabe & Fuchs ghostread Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen